Naruto x Ino Love Story
by Mars St. Cloud
Summary: Just another Naru x Ino fan fiction hope you enjoy my work and please review if you like my work
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : That Special Christmas **

**All his life Naruto has been alone, no one to call a friend , no one to run to when he was sad, just...an empty space in his heart. No one in the village would talk to him , all the kids stayed away from him. Naruto felt that he didn't belong , never loved...never going to be. Naruto had a dream... he had a dream of surpassing the 4th Hokage so everyone in the village would look up to him and aknowledge him for who he was and what he was. **

**Naruto and team 7 got back from a mission the Hokage gave them, they finished the job and went back to the Hokages building to get there reward. After talking with the Hokage he congratulated Team 7 and sent them on their way**

**''You children go ahead , i want to speak to Naruto alone '' Sakura ans Sasuke left the room and closed the door behind them. ''W-what is it ?'' asked Naruto **

**''Do you have any pland for Christams eve? '' Naruto frowned**

**''Y-yeah sure i do '' he lied , '' Oh okay then , you can leave now ''**

**It was christmas eve and everyone in Konoha was at home eating with there beloved ones. Not Naruto though He didn't want to stay home so he wore his jacket and left his house. Walking down the street was making Naruto suffer , the sound of people having fun with their familys.**

**''Why- why-WHY!'' Shouted Naruto and started running. He kept on running and running until his legs got soar . He found himself outside the playground, so he went and sat on the swing. Looking out into the village , he was alone , on a lonely playground.**

**One hour he played on the swing, by himself, all alone in the snow **

**'' I hate this '' he said while bitting his lips as hard as he could**

**''Hey Naruto '' Naruto Looked around and saw Ino behind him. Naruto for the first was happy that day **

**''H-Hey Ino!'' he replied**

**''What are you doing out here all alone ? '' **

**'' What i do every year...'' he answered in a sad tone **

**'' I brought home made ramen, wanna share it with me ? ''**

**Naruto smiled ''SURE! '' They sat in the snow and ate ramen, Naruto for the first time ever was actually really happy **

**'' Why so happy Naruto '' asked Ino curiously **

**'' It's the first time i've been so happy on christmas eve'' Ino also smiled **

**'' Why is that ? '' Naruto's expression changed**

**'' I - i don't know, no one likes me in this village, i feel like i'm all alone in this world, no one to talk too, No one to talk about how my day was or how i feel, it's the worst, most of the kids don't hang out with me, and all christmas...oh christmas is the worst. Every body is outside singing and having a good time with friends and family while i'm home alone, with nothing but the the four walls that surround me. I ha-'' she placed her finger on his lips thus cutting him off **

**'' I- i'll be you're friend '' she expressed shily. Naruto froze**

**''W-w...what did you say ?'' she giggled and reapeted **

**'' i'll be you're friend Naruto'' tears fell from Naruto's eyes , he jumped on her and tightly hugging her **

**''Thank you Ino , SO MUCH '' while he was crying a river**

**''Naruto , i have to go home since there probably looking for me'' she reached out and kissed him on the cheek **

**'' See you tomorrow! '' she cried cheerfully as she ran off**

**Naruto , for the first time on Christmas eve, and probably all his life...Was happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2 ] : The Reunion **

**As time progressed Naruto and Ino walked different paths in there Ninja life, While Ino stayed in the Hidden Leaf Naruto left the village with Jerayia to harness his skills. After 3 long years of intense training and hard work. It was time for Naruto to come back to Konoha and reunite with all his friends , and get back to what was important, bringing Sasuke back. **

**On the road our two gusty ninja walked, towards the village hidden in the leaves.**

**''Haven't seen this path for a long time '' Naruto expressed while memories started running across his mind. **

**'' Did you miss you're friends ?'' Asked Jerayia**

**'' Sure did ! '' said Naruto while giving him a thumbs up. **

**'' Just four years ago , the Naruto i know today was all alone , everyone in the village showed no sign of respect for my pupil, but he made friends by proving to them time after time he was dependable and a nice person, im so proud of you Naruto '' thought Jerayia too himself .**

**At last**** , our two ninja reach the village's gates. Naruto entered the village with huge smile across his face. he could hear people in the backround ''Hey, that's Naruto! '' **

**He was happy that people welcomed him.**

**Choji and Shikamaru were outside a restaurant having a discussion **

**''Come onnnnnnn Shikamaru, i want to eat barbecue ''**

**'' Choji, it's still morning, can't you wait ?**

**''BUT IT'S BARBECUEEEE''**

**Both of them were still discussing , suddenly they saw figure walking towards them.**

**''Who's that ? '' thought Shikamaru**

**''SHIKAMARU, IT'S NARUTO ! ''**

**''NARUTO !? '' They stopped what they were doing and ran towards him **

**''Hey Naruto ! long time no see '' said Shikamaru happily . Naruto was happy**

**''Hey Shikamaru, Choji, how you been guys ?'' **

**''Well it's been quite, especially without you around'' they both said ****joke-fully**

**Naruto said he good byes and carried on walking. He stopped, en haled deeply and run on a building facing the sky running as fast as he could, He got to the top and screamed from the bottom of his lungs. **

**''I'M HOME!''**

**After his homecoming and meeting up with everyone he settled down in his room. He smiled ''Never thought i would have missed this room '' he thought. The door knocked , Naruto walked across the floor to go open it. **

**''Hey Naruto ! ''**

**''Oh hey Shizune! , it's been a while'' **

**'' Sure has , welcome back to Konoha, Tsunade will like to see you''**

**So they made there way to the Hokage's building and Tsunade welcomed Naruto with a warm heart. She gave Naruto the day off so he can regain his strength from the long trip.**

**The night came upon Konoha and Naruto was walking in the streets, everybody happy and cheerful, the streets were at peace, the lights made Konoha even more beautiful in the night. Naruto walked to the Hokage's faces that were carved on the mountain, and layed down on the head of his father's stone head. He looked up and was fascinated by the mystical starry sky , A tear fell from Naruto's eye **

**''I love my village'' he said**

**''Hey Naruto'' Naruto looked behind him. It was Ino**

**''Welcome back'' She said with a beautiful smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3] I've Missed You **

**Naruto shot up wtih excitement, he ran over too Ino and gave her a great bug hug, **

**''Hey , Ino '' he said cheerfully **

**''Wow Naruto , you've changed so much, you're much taller than me now , and you look mature now'' she giggled. Naruto broke the hug and looked her in the eyes**

**''You're more beautiful than ever '' Ino blushed . They both say down next to each other and stared at the sky. They were both quite until...**

**'' I'd always come here at night '' expressed Ino**

**''Really ? ''**

**''Yeah, i know this is you're favourite spot in the village, i would often come here and pray that you're doing fine'' she muttered quitely . Naruto put his arm around Ino shoulder and dragged her closer to him.**

**''You know what ? '' Naruto asked**

**''What ? '' she replied curiously**

**''Every night i would stay awake and look up in the sky , thinking of home, i've really missed this place, i've missed Sakura,Choji,Hinata,Shikamaru,Kakashi,Granny everyone, but i missed you the most, you know i have you next to my heart '' Ino clenched Naruto's clothed and rested her head next too his **

**''Really ? '' she asked**

**''Really really, you are one of the first people to have treated me as a precious friend, that night on christmas eve, you really changed my life, i've always wanted to say thank you for being my best friend , if it wasn't for you i don't think i would have been here today'' **

**''Best...friend'' Ino thought to herself**

**''Ino , you okay ?'' Ino snapped out of it**

**''Yeah, i-i'm just fine'' Naruto dragged her even closer, Ino's hear started beating faster and faster.**

**'' I've really missed you ,you know'' she hugged him tightly back, she had her mouth pressed on his chest**

**''I've missed you too Naruto, so much'' **


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4] Farewell **

**It was a cool summers evening while Naruto was in his room eating his ramen when suddendly someone knocked on the opened the door with haste and looked out to see who it was**

**''OH Hey Shizune ! '' she remained silent...**

**''So why you here ?''**

**''J-just come with me '' she said in a quiet soft tone.**

**While they were on the way to the hokage's building not a single word came out from Shizune's opened the door slowly and pulled Naruto in the room the room was Sakura, Kakashi ,Tsunade and Fukasaku, they all looked sad**

**''What with everbody today!'' shouted Naruto. They all looked at eachother and sighed**

**''Naruto, i have something to say '' said Tsunade in a sad tone**

**''W-what is it '' he replied in a worried tone**

**''Jerayia he's..''**

**''HE'S WHAT?'' She slowly whispered**

**''dead...''**

**Naruto's body just froze, he couldn't move, **

**''W-wh-what did you just say ?'' she shot up**

**''HE'S DEAD!'' she screamed at the top of her voice while trying to keep back the tears . Naruto clutched his chest so hard you could actually hear the clothes ready too rip**

**''WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO ON SUCH A DANGEROUS MISSION WHY WHY WHY!'' he stormed out the room and slammed the door so hard it cracked the wall which it was attached too. Tsunade was ready to run after him and Kakashi placed his hand infront of her.**

**''Just leave him be,'' Tsunade nodded and sat back down. Fukasu went to Naruto's apartment and told him to get ready since they were going to go first thing in the morning to Mount Myōboku ****si Naruto can gain enought strength to beat pain when it was time for him to fight.**

**The morning came at last and Naruto just finished packing his bag when he heard a knock on the door.**

**''Oh, he Ino'' he said in a sad tone**

**''Naruto? whats wrong'' she said in a worried matter**

**''I'm leaving today, i'm going to Myōboku to train and won't be back anytime soon''**

**''NO, please don't go !'' He pushed her off him and closed the door''**

**''J-just leave me alone'' he said and walked away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter 5] When the going gets tough , the tough get going **

**The road to Myōboku**** was not as hard as Naruto thought it would be, there he talked witht the elder sage toad and explained too him about the ''Child Of Prophesy''. Naruto was amazed by the beauty Mount ****Myōboku**** held within, but what turned Naruto off was...the food.**

**''Ehm... do you have anything else rather than worms?'' Naruto asked jokefully.**

**The Toad servent picked up his plate and replaced it with another siged**

**''Slugs aren't any better'' he said irritated. The night came and it was a full moon, Everyone on ****Myōboku**** was fast asleep but not Naruto. He got up and looked out the window into the distance. He put on his clothed and walked outside to get some sat next to a cliff thinking about everything that has happened to suddendly popped into his mind**

**''Was i a bit too harsh on her ''he shook his head**

**''I don't have time to think about Ino now, i have more important things to concentrait now'' He took a big breath and exhaled.**

**''It's going to be tough from here on out, better get some sleep''**

**The sun rose and Naruto was fast asleep on his bed**

**''R-ramen, you own m-me ramen,i w-want ramen'' he said in his sleep**

**''Naruto boy, wake up''Fakusaku shook Naruto**

**''Wake up boy!'' he grabbed a stick ''WABAMMMM''.Naruto shot up with pain**

**''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?'' **

**''Now's not the time too talk Naruto, we have training to get too, so GET UP AND FOLLOW ME!''**

**Naruto's face went cold ''OKAY OKAY'' **

**Minutes became hours, hours became days, days became weeks and weeks became months, Naruto didn't stop training , he knew what lied ahead so he had to get stronger.**

**''Naruto boy, it's time too go'' Said opened his eyes , they where yellow similar to the frogs on Mount ****Myōboku****,**

**''Let's go'' Fakusaku grabbed ahold of Naruto and teleported out of Mount ****Myōboku****.**


End file.
